offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 64 Gods - Part 1
This is part 1 of Marhfg's series, Super Mario 64 Gods. Events Mario and Luigi are searching for a book for Lance, Mario gets hurt, Luigi has no luck and Lance tells them they must find that book incase the events may happen. Lance figures out the book pattern on the wall as he finds a secret room. He finds the book, as he tells Shadow to teleport Mario to a speaker phone, and the rest to the castle hall. Shadow teleports Mario to a phone where he alerts everyone, as Lance reads the book. A long time ago, there was a god, who looked out for the Mushroom Kingdom, and one day saw darkness taking over, so he went down to see if he could fight the god associated with it. This god overcame many challenges, and found a big star, but also the god of darkness. He launched a few attacks making the god of light lose power, and they continued to fight, until the god of light was down. He obtained a strange mysterious power, which made his beam of light strong against the darkness god, as he also threw a dark Chaos Emerald at the darkness god, which sealed him inside, only to be released if said Emerald is used. The light god left, dropping the Chaos Emerald accidentally on the way, but not caring to pick it up. Lance asked the others if it's a cool story, and stares into the light in the ceiling, waking the spirit (unknown to Lance) of the god of light. He stares at the floor and says "and dark" (he is comparing the light and dark forces he described) and wakes up the darkness god in the process (again unknown to Lance). Adam finds it cool, Cheetuks finds it ok, and Shadow questions the Dark Chaos Emerald bit, MatthewGu4 even finds the story interesting, Damion tells him randomly to defeat Eggman and Evan makes fun of Eggman for no reason. Fleskhjerta wondes about Scatman, if anyone has any, as Mario instantly tells him no. Mario then says he'll get the food ready. Luigi says he'll go play games again, and Lance says he'll wait and wonder about his Chaos Emeralds he ordered for a very high price. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic (in Mario form) is delivering a package and finds a black Chaos Emerald, keeping it for the sake of it. Metal Sonic runs towards the castle to deliver the package, still angry that Sonic defeated his Overlord form (referencing Sonic Heroes, where those events actually happened). He knocks on the door, Evan says come in, as the video ends. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Lance (Marhfg) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Mario form) *God of Light *God of Darkness *Adam *Cheetuks *MatthewGu4 *Damion *Evan *Fleskhjerta *Metal Sonic (Mario form) Trivia *Due to the way Chaos Emeralds normally work, the black one must be a copy, due to the fact there is no canon black Emerald, and the only way they can be aligned is if they are fake (because normal Chaos Emeralds contain both positive and negative energies) Part Timeline *Next Part: Part 2 Category:Super Mario 64 Gods Series